Le Jeu de l'amour et du hasard
by Armilia
Summary: Boo a été vaincu, la paix est revenue sur Terre. Gohan et Videl ont repris le lycée, tout le monde est persuadé qu'ils sont en couple...sauf eux. Mais c'est sans compter Erasa qui leur prépare un plan machiavélique pour les mettre ensemble...


Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Goku, Végéta et les autres avaient éliminé Buu et ainsi sauvé la Terre une nouvelle fois. Plusieurs mois que les Terriens vivaient en paix et que rien ne semblerait plus les déranger à l'avenir. La population, ayant tout oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé, avait continué à vivre comme avant, dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Seule une poignée d'entre eux se souvenaient de cette terrible bataille et ils avaient la ferme intention de faire durer cette paix tant méritée.

Gohan et Videl avaient ainsi repris le lycée, bien décidés à vivre une vie d'adolescent normaux tout en aidant, bien évidemment, les forces de l'ordre dans leur quête de la justice. Videl en tant que fille du grand Satan, sauveur de la Terre, et Gohan sous le pseudonyme et, ô combien ridicule, déguisement de Great Saïyaman. Les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus inséparables et tous les élèves du lycée ainsi que leurs parents et amis étaient persuadés qu'ils formaient un couple. Tous, sauf les principaux intéressés... En effet, aucun n'avait osé avouer ses sentiments à l'autre et leur relation ne se limitait qu'à une amitié très ambigüe qui ne faisait que renforcer l'idée aux yeux des autres qu'ils étaient fous amoureux et qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. La situation en rendait plus d'un malade dont Chichi qui désespérait de ne pas encore voir son fils fiancé à cette merveilleuse jeune fille, selon ses propres mots.

Ce jour-là avait été particulièrement calme, aucune intervention n'avait été signalée et les élèves assistaient à un interminable cours de philosophie, donné par un professeur à la voix si monotone qu'il aurait fait fuir Platon lui-même. Plongé dans son traité de Métaphysique des mœurs, l'enseignant ne s'était pas rendu compte que la quasi totalité de son auditoire se trouvait affalée sur son bureau ou endormie sur sa chaise. On pouvait même entendre quelques ronflements provenir d'un coin ou l'autre de la classe. Mis à part deux ou trois élèves dont Gohan, qui prenait note scrupuleusement de la moindre intervention du prof, aucun élève ne semblait prêter attention à l'éthique appliquée de Kant. Videl avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras posés sur son bureau et, à en juger par sa respiration lente et profonde, elle s'était endormie, Erasa se vernissait les ongles et Shapner lisait le dernier numéro du magazine « Les Arts Martiaux et leurs secrets ».

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le prof lisait son livre à voix haute, sans lever les yeux vers ses élèves, Erasa venait de mettre la touche finale à sa manucure et referma son flacon de vernis rose fushia en soupirant.

- Par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête ! Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces phrases sans aucun sens ! Si ça continue je vais aussi m'assoupir, dit-elle en regardant son amie toujours profondément endormie.

- Fais comme moi Erasa, poursuivit Shapner, fais semblant de ne pas entendre ou fais autre chose.

- Désolée mais tu sais très bien que les arts martiaux ne m'intéressent absolument pas !

- Au moins il y en a un qui ne perd pas son temps. Regarde-le, il n'a pas arrêté de gratter depuis le début du cours, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien trouver d'intéressant dans ce que raconte ce vieux schnock.

- Tu connais Gohan, toujours sérieux et studieux et il a toujours les meilleures notes.

- Ouais, continua Shapner sans lever les yeux de son magazine, un fils à sa maman et premier de la classe. Un lèche-botte quoi !

- Tu n'es pas tendre avec ce pauvre Gohan. Si il aime étudier c'est lui que ça regarde après tout et puis de toute façon ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Videl.

Shapner leva enfin les yeux de sa revue. La dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée Erasa ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se tourna vers la jeune blonde.

- De quoi tu parles Erasa ? Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Videl ?

- Arrête un peu de faire semblant de rien, tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils ne sortent pas ensemble à ce que je sache ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Chut ! Parle moins fort, tu vas nous faire avoir des problèmes !

Elle s'était ratatinée derrière son manuel de philo, regardant autour d'elle en espérant que personne n'avait entendu leur conversation. Voyant qu'aucun de ses camarades ni le professeur ne semblait les avoir entendus, elle se redressa un peu et continua son explication en chuchotant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, tout le monde en parle, il n'y a qu'eux qui semblent ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Pfff foutaises ! Si Videl doit être avec quelqu'un c'est bien avec moi !

- Mon pauvre Shapner, toujours en train de rêver à ce que je vois ! Non mais réveilles-toi, jamais Videl ne sortira avec toi ! Ca crève les yeux qu'elle est folle de Gohan et que ce soit réciproque.

- Tu plaisantes, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ! Il ne sait même pas se battre ! Que ferait la fille du champion du monde avec un pauvre type comme lui ?

- Hum attends que je réfléchisse...Il est très beau garçon, intelligent, gentil, drôle, contrairement à ce que tu penses il ne se défend pas mal sur un tatami...Non vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, tu as tout à fait raison !

- Te fous pas de moi Erasa !

- Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te le donne. Ne m'agresse pas s'il te plait !

C'est fut à ce moment-là que retentit la sonnerie qui annonça la fin du cours. Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent, réveillés par ce bruit strident venu frapper leurs tympans. Videl ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie en réprimant un bâillement.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose, ce cours doit avoir un effet soporifique sur moi, je n'arrive pas à tenir plus de cinq minutes. Quel cours on a maintenant ?

- Pas plus passionnant, enchaîna Erasa, on a littérature. Je pense que c'est moi qui vais m'endormir cette fois. Il faut que tu me donnes ton truc Gohan, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour trouver le moindre intérêt à des cours pareils.

Entendant qu'on avait prononcé son prénom, le jeune garçon leva les yeux de son livre.

- Hein ? Pardon ? Tu m'as posé une question ?

- Tu ne changeras pas, poursuivit Erasa avec un sourire. Je te demandais comment tu faisais pour survivre à tout ces cours si ennuyeux.

- Oh, heu... bien ça me plait tout simplement, lui répondit-il avec le même sourire.

- Vraiment ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car le professeur de littérature venait d'entrer dans la classe. Les élèves se levèrent pour accueillir leur maître et se rassirent quand celui-ci leur en intima l'ordre. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Erasa se coucha sur son bureau et s'adressa à ses amis.

- Réveillez-moi quand le cours sera fini.

- Bien, enchaîna le professeur, aujourd'hui je vais vous parler du projet de fin d'année. Vous êtes en terminale et, comme vous le savez, la tradition de notre école veut que vous mettiez en scène et jouiez une pièce de théâtre. Je serai le metteur en scène principal mais deux d'entres-vous m'assisteront dans cette tâche.

A ces mots, Erasa se redressa aussi vite que l'éclair, ayant trouvé un intérêt soudain pour ce que racontait son professeur. Plusieurs élèves avaient d'ailleurs commencé à faire des commentaires à leurs voisins.

Mais si beaucoup d'étudiants paraissaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de monter une pièce de théâtre, il en était d'autres qui n'étaient pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout du même avis. Videl s'était littéralement liquéfiée sur sa chaise, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. L'idée même de participer à une pièce de théâtre la rendait malade. Elle n'aimait déjà pas être sous les feux des projecteurs à cause de son nom alors se retrouver sur les planches d'une scène l'horrifiait. On aurait pu penser qu'elle était habituée à avoir un public qui l'acclamait mais participer à un championnat d'arts martiaux et jouer un rôle n'était pas du tout la même chose. Au moins sur un tatami elle était elle-même et faisait ce qu'elle aimait. En tout cas il n'était pas question qu'elle participe à cette mascarade !  
Gohan, quant à lui, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Voyant l'ambiance euphorique dans la salle, il se tourna vers son amie pour lui demander des explications.

- J'ai pas très bien compris, on va devoir jouer dans une pièce de théâtre c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement oui, lui répondit Videl, mais seulement quelques uns d'entres-nous y participeront. C'est une tradition dans notre lycée que la classe terminale clôture l'année en présentant une pièce, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Enfin, j'irai trouver le prof à la fin du cours pour lui signifier que je n'aurai pas le temps d'y participer, il comprendra.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le théâtre ?

- Pas trop non !

- Moi je trouve ça très excitant, intervint Erasa qui n'avait pas perdu une bribe de ce qu'avait expliqué le professeur.

- Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour y participer, ajouta Shapner, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer le gugusse sur une scène.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Ordonna l'enseignant qui tentait de calmer le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle.

Les élèves se turent et il put continuer calmement son monologue.

- Cette année, le corps professorale et moi-même, avons décidé que ce serait vous qui choisirez les acteurs. Une urne sera placée à l'entrée de la classe et chacun d'entres-vous pourra voter pour le candidat de son choix pour chaque rôle. La pièce que nous avons choisi cette année contient six personnages principaux, plus un qui aura un rôle moins important, donc sept au total. Tous les élèves du lycée ont le droit de voter mais ils ne peuvent donner leur voix qu'à des élèves de terminale. Si un élève n'étant pas dans cette classe se trouve sur la liste, le vote sera refusé ! Seront choisis, bien évidemment, les élèves qui auront eu le plus de voix pour le rôle qu'on leur aura attribué. Des questions ?

Erasa leva la main.

- Oui mademoiselle ?

- Pour les élèves qui désirent aider à la mise en scène ou autre comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

- Les étudiants qui désirent participer à l'organisation de la pièce que ce soit pour la mise en scène, les décors ou autres, doivent me donner leur candidature et je les sélectionnerai personnellement.

Erasa paraissait ravie, elle se voyait déjà confectionnant les costumes et donner des conseils aux acteurs.

- D'autres questions ?

Un garçon au premier rang leva le bras.

- Jeune homme ?

- Et si l'un de nous est choisi mais qu'il ne désire pas participer, il a le droit de refuser ?

- Non, un élève choisi n'a pas le droit de refuser le rôle, il a été élu et se doit d'honorer ce que désirent les autres élèves.

Nouvelle agitation dans l'assemblée. Videl s'indigna de cette réponse.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, ajouta Erasa, ils ont l'air d'avoir déjà tout décidé. Personnellement je trouve que c'est une idée merveilleuse !

- Parle pour toi Erasa, continua Videl, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à jouer dans cette pièce !

- C'est dommage Videl, je suis certaine que tu ferais une excellente actrice.

- Oui et bien, j'ai pas envie de vérifier !

- Et toi Gohan ça te tente ? Lui demanda la jolie blonde.

- Moi ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit mon truc, je ne suis pas sûr d'être bon acteur.

Comme la foudre tombe sur un arbre sans crier gare, une idée de génie vint frapper l'esprit fertile d'Erasa. Elle qui en avait assez de voir sa meilleure amie et Gohan se tourner autour sans conclure, venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle pour les mettre ensemble. Elle en était persuadée, cela pouvait marcher mais pour y arriver elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide...


End file.
